Return of the Ewok
by Deja Know I Been Lookin For Vu
Summary: A short fic about an Ewok becoming a Jedi. Yes, an Ewok.


******Title: Return of the Ewok (Or Something)  
Author: Deja Vu  
Summary: This piece about an Ewok Jedi (somewhat rushed and short, as I was just trying to prove a point) was written for JA, who didn't seem to find the Ewok battle in ROTJ very believable, and to my comment of, "Size matters not," she told me she would believe it when she saw an Ewok take out a Sith Lord. JA, this is for you.  
Rating: No language, a little violence.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, but this story is mine.**

**

* * *

**  
His name was Tertch. 

Compared to most sentient beings, his species was rather short, and compared to most humans, his species was rather furry. He was in fact, an Ewok, and he was the son of the famous Wicket W. Warrick, who had befriended the strange Offworlders. Tertch hadn't been alive then, though he had heard plenty of stories, and the one thing he wished for the most was to meet some Offworlders himself.

And one day, his wish came true.

Tertch was simply sitting on an Ewok-made bridge eating berries when one of his friends came running towards him, squealing, "An Offworlder! An Offworlder!"

Tertch dropped the berries, and without any questions he followed his friend to his father's hut, where a tall Offworlder dressed in brown clothes was hunched down next to Wicket. Beside him was a great golden being, and Tertch stared at him wide-eyed, recalling the stories his father had told him.

The brown-clothed Offworlder smiled at him, though the expression was odd on a non-Ewok face, and with twinkling eyes he spoke to the golden being in a strange language, and the golden being in turn translated for Tertch. "Master Luke says to tell you that he has special powers, and that he thinks you do as well."

Tertch, not quite believing that this golden being was actually talking to him, looked over his shoulder before turning back. "Me?" he squeaked.

* * *

Hours later, Tertch was on some strange flying creature that the Offworlder, Master Skywalker, called a ship, and his head was simply spinning with all that he had been told. Master Skywalker (through the golden being, who was called See-Threepio) had explained to him that this energy field called the Force had pulled him towards Endor and that, on this far-away planet, he taught beings how to use this Force and become Jedi Knights who protected the galaxy. 

Tertch had been skeptical at first, but after he was levitated in the air, he quickly (and somewhat squeakily) changed his tune. Master Skywalker even taught him how to "touch" this Force so that they wouldn't need See-Threepio to translate for them.

It was weird, but Tertch liked it.

* * *

When Tertch finally set foot on the far-away planet, called Yavin IV, his eyes were wide in wonder. It was covered in plants like Endor, yet the plants were all so different from what he was used to. He was amazed. 

But one thing he didn't understand was why when Master Skywalker introduced him to the rest of the students everyone started making strange snorting noises, but he finally figured that maybe it was their way of welcoming him.

It took Tertch a while to get used to all the new stuff called "technology." His roommate, a Rodian, didn't understand at all the first time he went to the bathroom on the floor instead of on the big thing they called a "toilet" which was in the room called a "'fresher." After that first incident, Tertch T. Warrick made sure it never happened again.

There were several other incidents afterwards, until Master Skywalker came and explained very gently about nearly all of the facilities on Yavin IV, though every now and then Tertch would do something that showed his primitive upbringing (although he much preferred this strange and mysterious "technology" over the blandness of his home on Endor, he still couldn't quite get everything down).

At first, the students still did the snorty thing when they saw him, but when they eventually saw how determined he was to learn about this Force, they stopped. At least, it was either that or the private talks that Master Skywalker gave them...

The first time Tertch levitated a pebble, he began jumping up and down in happiness. The pebble fell, but the other students nearby smiled at his enthusiasm. This enthusiasm he kept in all his lessons, and what he might have lacked in power he made up for in determination, so that he was soon one of the best students in his class. Meditation was a hard thing for him, though, no matter how much Master Skywalker emphasized its importance. He would much rather practice levitating things until he was exhausted than sitting in one place and doing nothing.

One day, he finally decided to try meditation seriously. He sat down and folded his little legs, closing his eyes and trying to find peace.

_He saw a human male with a scarred face and a sinister smile holding his hand out and choking the life out of a human female, who sobbed and pleaded for him to stop. But he just snorted at her and continued what he was doing... _

Tertch broke from his vision with a forceful "Den!" No!

He shuddered. That was creepy. He didn't like this meditation thing. Not at all.

* * *

Before Tertch knew it, he was being knighted, ready to go out into the galaxy—to do what, he didn't know. 

Master Skywalker understood his hesitation, and he suggested that Tertch come with him to Coruscant for a while. Tertch felt a tingle in the Force, and he knew that it was the right thing to do.

Master Skywalker first introduced Tertch to his sister Leia and her mate Han, both of which looked very amused to see him. Eyes twinkling, Han said, "Short help again, I see," and Master Skywalker snorted at him.

When Tertch was introduced to the Wookiee Chewbacca he stared upwards in awe, and when he was introduced to Han and Leia's cubs, he felt much more at ease than he had in a long time, as they were his size.

"Mommy," the littlest, Anakin, said, "can Tertch stay wif us?"

Leia looked at first Tertch and then Master Skywalker. "If it's all right with Tertch and Luke."

Tertch, who had picked up some Basic and was also using the Force as a translator, nodded eagerly. Master Skywalker smiled.

* * *

That night, Tertch T. Warrick was feeling restless, as if the Force were pulling at him. He got up from his bed (a pallet on the floor of the children's room), patting his small lightsaber handle warily. 

Following the Force's call, Tertch the Ewok exited the apartment and walked down the halls, stepping into the turbolift and pressing what the Force told him to.

The turbolift went to ground level, and Tertch stepped out of the building, walking forward though he was nervous at seeing all of Coruscant's night denizens. At last he made his way to a docking bay, where he relived his vision from what seemed so long ago, though this time it was reality.

The man was choking the woman, demanding, "Tell me where the Jedi Skywalker lives!"

"I don't know!" cried the woman, "please let me go. I don't know, I don't know!"

The man snorted as he raised his hand, lifting her into the air, then levitating her upwards, and Tertch realized the Dark Side was at work.

In that moment, the Sith Lord realized he was in the presence of a Light Sider, and he swiveled, throwing the forgotten woman to the floor. He snorted at Tertch, gazing upon the lightsaber the Ewok held. "So, the famous Skywalker has had to resort to training children's teddy bears. Tell me, bear, if you do not wish to be unstuffed—where is the Jedi Skywalker? His presence is cloaked; I cannot sense him."

"Who wants to know?" Tertch said in careful Basic, not wanting to rely solely on his Ewok speech.

"I am Darth Eskara, once a pupil of pathetic Skywalker's...But when I stumbled upon teachings of the Sith, I knew that they had the right ideas. So, tell me where he is, bear, or I shall tear the stuffing out of you," the man with the scarred face hissed.

Tertch looked at him almost pityingly, cocked his head, then brought up his unlit lightsaber. "I do not wish to fight you," he told the man in the Ewok language, though the Force enabled the human to understand Tertch's every word, "but if you have come to bring harm to Master Skywalker, then I will."

Darth Eskara's brought up his lightsaber, igniting it. The scarlet blade hummed as Tertch brought up his now-lit green blade to meet it.

Eskara snorted; he practically had to lean over just to meet the other's saber with his own.

Tertch smiled; what Eskara didn't know was that his short stature gave him an advantage: it meant he could reach the other's legs.

Eskara lunged at the Ewok, intent on taking off his head, but Tertch blocked his opponent's blade easily. The Ewok _did_ have one disadvantage, however, and it was that he wasn't very fast due to his stubby legs.

Tertch parried several blows at his head, though he had to roll on the ground to avoid one. The Sith Lord continued taunting him, "As if one as short as you could actually beat a man of my size."

Tertch ignored him. And then he stabbed his knee.

"Dah!" cried out Eskara, clutching his leg in pain and backing away. "You little rodent!"

Tertch smiled, then pointed up. Eskara looked up, seeing nothing, and then he was hit in the back of his head with a hydrospanner. Cursing, he rubbed the back of his neck, flinging the hydrospanner at Tertch with the Force.

But Tertch fought against Eskara's hold, and the hydrospanner stilled in front of his furry brown face. He smiled and then lunged, the tip of his saber grazing the Sith Lord's stomach before Eskara jumped backwards.

"All right, rat," growled the Sith, anger aroused. He was a whirlwind of movements as he went at the Ewok, and at last one of his blows scored, and he lopped off Tertch's right ear.

The Ewok's eyes widened in pain and surprise before narrowing with blazing anger. He growled something intelligible before glaring at the Sith and rushing at him, his short arms remarkably limber as he sliced and feinted and slashed at the Sith Lord.

While parrying, Darth Eskara looked down upon his enraged opponent with newfound admiration. That was right before his opponent's lightsaber was thrust in his stomach. Eskara gasped and fell to his knees, clutching the ground and his belly.

"That was for my ear," Tertch said curtly. Then he kicked Eskara's unwounded leg. "That was for calling me short."

As Eskara's life ebbed away, Tertch felt his anger fade. He was a Jedi, not a Sith...He had to find his inner calm...Had to find calm...

Still, he couldn't help but let a proud smile break out on his face.

He was Tertch: small Ewok, big Jedi.

Size for him mattered not.


End file.
